


No one can harm you while you're with us.

by Mycat_isEVIL



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Oz and Ro are not together, Oz is 26, Ro is 24, Rosewick - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, Trauma, clockrose, ruby is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: Ozpin, finds out his is Ruby Rose. An 18 year old. She goes missing, her team assumes she's staying in the town...Ozpin thinks otherwise.Roman Torchwick, His soulmate is also Ruby. He no longer wants to cause her harm...they made a pact.....as well as start a small relationship.Ruby Roses whereabouts are unknown.....
Relationships: Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ozpin/Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 13





	No one can harm you while you're with us.

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with these parings. Like last time don't like, have a nice day.

Ozpin roamed around his office, tapping his cane on the floor every now and then more times than necessary. This morning was unusual for him, what would have black markings turned into a rose, a red one....with the name Ruby Rose lying beneath it. He knew she had his name somewhere on her body. Ozpin had tried calling her, no response. _Better ask her teammates._ He got too stressed out about his tapping so he stopped, walking gently towards the cafeteria. Spring invading his nose, it was wet outside yet warm, something he would call a perfect day.

He arrived at his destination, easily spotting Team RWBY with their normal boisterous noise. "Good morning students, do you by any chance know where your leader is?" His voice caught the attention of all of them, including Team JNPR. "She's in town, been staying for two weeks....was suppose to be a weekend but guess she stayed longer." Ozpin was quite surprised Yang hadn't gone tearing apart the town searching for Ruby.

The fact that she had been gone for two weeks instead if two days made an unsettling house in his stomach. "Right, thank you." Before they could question him, Oz left, making his way to the airship bays. _She wouldn't of been gone that long._ He knew her, not exactly personally, but he knew things others didn't, knew what haunted her. "Professor? What are you doing?" Glynda's voice alerted him. "Miss Rose, she was suppose to be in town for a weekend...it's been two weeks..." Glynda's expression softened, a more worried one replaced it. "Your going to look for, right?" Ozpin nodded, feeling the urge to start tapping his cane again.

_Where are you..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was raining, more like pouring. A spring storm was also cold. Ozpin clenched his jacket together more, trying to keep with warmth in as he searched hotels for Ruby, so far none of the mangers had heard of her. This made Ozpin even more uneasy. The rain was beginning to soak through his jacket, _I need to find shelter..._ A house that looked unused but stable made a house for Ozpin for the night.

Oz couldn't even be bothered to find a bed, the house had a sofa, that was good enough to sleep on. The house was well decorated, modern looking furniture, well stocked cupboards.........

"Get out of my house!" A light switch flicked up with a very tired looking Roman Torchwick by it. Ozpin moved, drawing his cane to his opponent. "Where is she?" The ginger looked at him blankly, ignoring his question as he made an alcoholic drink. "Where is she?" Oz wasn't planning on leaving until he knew. "If I knew do you think i'd tell you?" Roman chuckled trying to hide his pain. "Then show me where she might be." Those words made Romans day. A joke yet a spark.... _Red...._

"Fine, but whats in it for me?" Of course he wanted something in return, a bag of lien was thrown onto the table. "Good enough. Follow me." Roman led Ozpin back onto the streets that were flooding with rain. The ginger brought Ozpin to an old where house, he guessed from the interior, and the multiple cargo boxes, this was where they stored dust they had stolen. "See she's not here, now lets stop wasting my time and get out of--"

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" 

A female voice alerted both of the men. "Really? She's not here!?" Before Roman could even respond Ozpin was frantically searching for the screaming woman. There were footsteps behind him, Romans running behind him. "PLEASE! Please..s..s.." Her screams were turning into pleads. In the distance the pair could hear faint crying, a metal door refrained the men from getting to the woman. " I know the code, stay here otherwise gods know what they'll do to her." Those words made Ozpin confused, _why is he helping her? He's tried killing her so many times._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh hello Roman, about time you showed up. It's you turn to electrocute this girl. Her eyes are a danger to me, so why not help her along to her death." Cinder was by an array of machinery, multiple buttons, being pressed by Mercury and Emerald, only being rewarded by the screams of Ruby. "Of course, why don't you three take a break? I would like to do this alone." Cinder understood why and left, leaving by a door on the other side of the room, avoiding Ozpin.

As soon as the door clicked Roman ran into the room below him. _Oh Red the amount of pain I would cause them. Why you....just why you._ The ginger began untying the bounds around her wrists and ankles, finally her blindfold. He lifted her so she could rap her legs around him. "DON'T TOUCH ME! PUT ME DOWN!" Ruby began kicking him, the light was too bright for her. "Shh shh, it's just me, it's just me." He felt her relax into him, grabbing onto his coat.

"Let's go, i'll patch you up at my house ok?" He felt her nod, carrying her into the corridor where Ozpin was, pacing. "I can carry her." Ozpin stood his statement clear, obviously not trusting Roman. "I can do it, just shut up and follow me!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aura.." Ruby activated her aura as Roman stitched her side, Ozpin watched from afar sipping on his hot chocolate. "All done!" A happy sigh escaped Ruby's mouth. "Well-" Ozpin was interrupted by what was infont of him. Roman's lips had moulded themselves onto Ruby's, it was sweet and blissful. They two broke apart, small breaths between them. "We should all..get some rest." Roman walked towards his room, knowing Ruby would join him.

"Are you not going with him? To be honest I think you can do better than him." The rose gave him a cold glare, one he knew Qrow had described. " He's my soulmate, well one of them....I assuming you have my name?" Ozpin nodded moving his sleeve to his wrist, revealing her name. "You have two...does he know?" As she opened her mouth, another voice chipped in. "I do know, wasn't expecting it to be you though. Now both of get to bed. Ozpin, there's an extra mattress in my room, it's on the floor."

The ashen haired man knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep next to her, hell he wasn't comfortable just yet. The trio made it to the bedroom, Oz curled led on his bed, looking at Ruby as she nestled herself into Romans stomach.

"Ruby, I won't let them get you. Not again. I'm sorry I wasn't there quicker...." His eyes darted to Ruby's movement. "Don't blame yourself, i'm here in your arms now. With two handsome men that have their flaws yet that doesn't matter to me....it's what's inside that counts." With that Roman felt her go limp, sleeping soundly nuzzled into him. "Y'know, I won't give her up easily!"

"I know, but do you think she wants us to fight?"

"I love her ok! I don't know what you'll do to her!"

It was true Roman Torchwick loved Ruby Rose, he knew she had another soulmate mark, knew she would meet them.

He just didn't know what he would do.....when he found out who they were.

And he wasn't planning on helping Ozpin out.


End file.
